Insanity
by LilKay101
Summary: After breaking down and a terrible accident ensues, Karone is sent to a Hospital. She claims that she didn't do it and that she was innocent, but no one believes her. Which is brought to the attention of a certain nurse? Can he bring her back the world of sanity or is Karone just hallucinating all of this?
1. Prolouge

_**InSaNiTy - Prolouge**_

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong."

...1 "I hear voices...like...like whispering. Like they're whispering..." I trail off as I found comfort in the dull humming off the light above.

"Mhmm...anything else?"

...2 "Faces," I paused as it flashed in my head. "Faces of a girl. A teenager." I stopped, waiting for him comment on what I've said. I was met with silence and I took it as a sign to continue.

...3 "I-I feel like I know her. Like I've known her all my life..." I pulled on the end of my black and white skirt and hooked the heel of my hand on my knee as I hunched over slightly. "She's always watching." She's watching right now. I can feel her eerie presence, the scent of death and pain that always hung heavily in the air when she's there. The clump that stops air cirrculation in my throat.

...4. I broke down in tears. My nuerotic and anxiety traits not exactly helping with my problems. I wiped away the continuous waterfall on my cheeks as if it'll actually help. I'm scared and depressed and angry. She stalks me. She hurts me emotionally without even batting an eye. Every turn I make, she's there. Why? Why!? WHY WON'T SHE JUST GO AWAY!?

I hadn't realized I screamed the last part until I felt my knees hit the ground and a hand on my shoulder as the door slammed open. The hand left and I was pulled into warm, sweet softness. The scent of lavender mixed with cherry invaded my nostrills and I clutched onto the body, seeking the warmness and calmness it brought with it. Karin. My sister. My savior, my bliss.

She's like my guardian angel. I don't sense her when she's around. My tears soon became non-existent, the only proof that it was there was the wet trails staining my cheeks. I looked up feebly at her and I saw that she was trying to hold in her own tears - judging from the glazed sparkle in her eyes.

"Save me...protect me...help." Those words seemed to be the trigger as her tears broke the barrier and spilled down her face, smudging the make-up and mascara.

"Está bien...está bien."

I loved it when she spoke our mother's language. Especially when she whispered sweet nothings to calm my jumpy nerves. Her voice held a slight flirty-sterness in it, accompanying it was an air of...care-free bliss. She's so comforting.

Karin sat down a glass of water next to my plate and took her seat between her boyfriend, Koda, and myself. I joined my hands and bowed my head. After our traditional prayer before all meals, we dug in. I felt full yet I ate nothing for the whole day except some crackers to go with my medication this morning. I pushed the brocolli around with my fork and laughed silently at my silent musings. Koda sent an amused glance at me - which I caught with a smile - and Karin just stared at me with a frown. Broccoli was my favourite vegetable and I usually ate it before eating anything on my plate. I've got to much on my mind to eat. I allowed the lingering smile to fade from my lips and I put down my fork.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood to eat."

Karin sighed and looked down at her half empty plate."Okay, you may be excused. But you gotta eat something for your pills and you know that. You're already thin as it is and your underweight..." I began tuning her out; I wasn't in the mood for that either.

I slid out the chair and bid Koda a goodbye before walking up the stairs to my room. I did a doubletake as I closed my door. Anxiety. It's irritating. I've managed to control it much better over th-

"Wo-AUGH!" I screamed - in the middle of it accidentally kicking my foot on the dresser - and fell to the floor. She-she's back! N-no! I swear, this is getting to out of hand now. With all these hallucinations. They feel so real...like she went straight through me but didn't come out. She invaded my body, I feel my heart rate speed up and fiery-red heat washed over my body as I was blinded with immense pain. It felt like...oh gosh...like my body was...was being broken. All bones were slowly being cracked - or at least I thought so.

A blood-curling scream ripped through my throat, so loud I swore I woke up the neighbours. The sound of footsteps racing up the hallway and my door being slammed open were the last few things I heard before everything went black - a dull ringing in my ears.

At that point in time, I remember seeing her eyes. Those bloody eyes. Shifting constantly - I've observed - to the colour of her mood. This time it was red. So demonic looking but yet it looked so beautiful with her cat eyed slits. Anger and hatred swam in those, for all I know, fake eyes. I also saw a pinch of something I thought to be madness.


	2. Chapter 1

"N-no! L-leave me alone! Untie me this instant! I want my sister! Augh!"

I kicked and sqirmed in vain to get my hands and feet free from their restraints as the

doctors wheeled me away to my room. No the room. That isn't my room. That's my prison.

They think I'm crazy...but I'm not. My heart began beating faster than it already was and my

body began to go in overload. My brain went blank as my pupils became small dots. My main

priority was to get free and out of this crazy hospital. Heck! This isn't even a hospital; more

like a prison if you ask me! My body shook violently and my breathing came out in short

gasps as tears began streaming down my face. I was a deer caught in the headlights of a

car. Completely and utterly WEAK! Vulnerable.

No.

I screamed bloody murder as the psychopath actually had the nerve to stick a bloody needle

in my bloody hand!

"Ugh!" I croaked, my voice raw from screaming so loudly. My body began moving groggily as I

felt the effects of the drug numb my body. I lolled my head to the side numbly as I fell into

un-conciousness. Damn, that drug works fast.

My heavy eye-lids slowly opened as my body soon gradually woke up. My vision was still

blurred from sleep, but I could faintly make out the outline of a face. Wait... that... that isn't

her. Right? Oh gosh, I can't think under these conditions. My vision finally cleared up as I

blinked a few times and the face wasn't actually her. But I still screamed. Because, who

wouldn't? Waking up to find a pale face just a few inches from your face, of course you'll

scream... and push him away from you and punch him continuously.

"Fuck!" The person uttered the word in quite a deep, rough voice and grabbed my wrists.

That was when I began freaking out, my pupils going to little dots as I raised my feet to get

him in the gut...yeah, didn't work out so well.

"Jeeze, Ryou, I thought you said that she was hostile?"

It was just then I noticed the other albino teen in the room. He was sitting in a chair at the

foot of the bed scribling on a clipboard. He paid little attention to what his counterpart said

muttered a response.

"She will be if you keep on doing that, Bakura. They had to inject her on the way up here."

I calmed down at the softness in his voice, even though he spoke sternly. The twin beside

me released my hands when he saw that I wasn't going to do anything. I fell back into the

fake heaven - which others called pillows - with a huff. 'Ryou' seemed to be studying my

every movement. Have I mentioned that I'm bibolar? Yeah. I am. Something is seriously

wrong with me? Yeah. I know.

I glanced over at them to see that they're staring at me confusedly.

"What?"

"Who were you speaking to?"

Was I thinking aloud?

"Yeah, you are" 'Bakura' deadpanned.

"Oh..."

It was kind of awkward after. They're staring. My heart sunk when that one sentence

flashed in my mind. She's watching. I looked to the darkest cornor of the room, and sure

enough, she was there. Staring. Smirk ripping her face in two. Blood stained the tip of her

fangs and her cat-like eyes sneered at me. The face stepped closer, revealing the rest of

her body. Black leather with spikes. Holders in her belt to hold her twin pistols. Her long

golden hair stopped right at her lower back, messy and dirty. Just like her nails. Long,

black and untrimmed. I could almost feel them scraping my chest and back. Like all the

other times... She wore the same outfit everytime. Leather spaggetti strap top and leather

jeans which stuck to her body like a second skin. Black, knee-high buckle boots with lacens

hanging over the top from where they were tied, gave her an extra height to loom over her

prey, casting a shadow of darkness over them.

That was her home.

Darkness. It, I've come to name her, came closer walking past the whitette at my side and

climbing over the bed, straddled my hips. She took out the pistols, each directed at my

forehead and over the place my heart was. My breathes become laboured as I tried pushing

her off, but, she hooked her legs at the side of my arms, temporarily immobilising them. I

opened my mouth to scream but she shushed it by moving a gun to my mouth. I'm panicking

too much to know which one. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I screamed around the

mouth of the pistol and bucked my hips like a raging boar.

"Don't move, bitch! Or I'll make this painfully long and drawn out" It growled and grunted

the last two words in my ear when she leant closer to my face. I was moving violently and I

finally came aware of my sorroundings. The ceiling light above me rocked squeakily and

flicked on and off continuously. Bakura layed dead as a doormat on the chair he

preoccupied and Ryou... I couldn't look at him without gagging. His eyes was gauged out and

he squirmed ever so slightly now and again, the only sign showing that he was alive. "Apparently Bakura got the easy way out with a bullet to the head while poor Ryou has to

ride it out slowly... soon... like... you" She sang happily, her deep voice conflicting with the

high pitched singing. It was rough and raw, as if she'd never spoken in years.

I felt a pinch in my left arm, only to see that she was puncturing it with with the tip of a

rusty, old dagger.

"Shhh," she cooed. Her sadistic eyes staring into mines."Go to sleep." Her index and middle

fingers comeing up to close my eyelids as I slowly drifted into unconciousness.

I woke up. Again meeting the outling of a face. This time not Bakura, but Ryou. He smiled to

see that I was awake.

"Good evening," he chirped, "How are you feeling?"

I blinked a few times before croaking out a 'my arm hurts.'

Then, it struck me. Ryou... he's alive.

I sat up, a little to fast and everything started spinning, and grabbed onto his arm.

"Y-you're alive!? B-but how...? And Bakura... he's alive too... right?"

He looked as if I grew a second head but carefully picked out his words.

"Yes. We're okay and you are too, right?"

I sighed, laughing a little to hear that they were okay. "Yeah... your eyes though. I thought

they were gauged out. How long was I out? Must've been months since you got new eyes," I

rambled on. He looked at me wide-eyed and scribbled furiously on the clipboard on his lap

before looking back at me.

"My name is Karone, by the way. Karone Mikashimoto."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Karone. My name is Ryou Bakura. That person you met before

was my brother, Bakura."

"Bakura? Isn't that his last name?" I responded, happy to actually have a conversation to an

ACTUALL person rather than myself... or inanimate objects.

"Yeah it is," he laughed. "He doesn't like his first name so he makes everyone call him by

his last name."

I laughed along with him, coughing a little though. "Oh, what is it? His first name."

"That, Karone, is something I can't tell you. He made me swear and cross my heart and

everything!"

I hummed in response before moving onto his career."So, what made you want to work in

this dump?" I said reffering to the 'Hospital'.

"I guess I just like helping people." We fell into a comfortable silence before he broke it.

"What happened... with my eyes exactly?" I stared deeply into his eyes, the smile erased

from my face as I squeezed the sheets between my hands.

"It came. She hurt Bakura and gauged your eyes out... then she put her twin pistols to my

mouth and heart and then pierced my arm with a knife." I lifted my arm to show him the

tiny dot which couldn't really be seen much. I guess it healed over the time I was

unconcious.

He nodded slowly before putting my arm back on the bed. A sudden emotion washed over

me and my heart tugged painfully.

"Why am I here?" The question was whispered and he leaned closer to hear what I said.

"Where's Karin and... and Koda... and mom and dad and..." I cried. For the millionth time

that day I cried. I was such a baby. Ryou rubbed my back in a way of comfort and I forced

myself to be strong.

"Tell me... what happened last night."

He was silent for a moment. A moment to long.

" I said tell me! I'm not a fucking baby, Ryou! So TELL ME!"

He looked take aback by the obcene word I shouted at him - must think that I'm too

innocent to know those kinds of words - and he finally complied.

"They're dead, Karone. Don't you remember?"

The look I sent clearly said that I did not and he cleared up his vague answer a little.

"You killed them." W-what? No, no that's absurd!

"What do you mean I killed them, they're my family! WHY THE FUCK WILL I KILL MY OWN

DAMN FAMILY, DUMBASS!?" I grabbed him roughly by the collar of his white shirt and

pulled him close to me.

"K-Karone! Please, control yourself!"

He sounded scared, but I ignored it, hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I released him,

smile forming on my lips as I giggled. It gradually turned to chuckling, laughing, gafawing

then to something that sounded maniacal and just plain didn't suit me. Ryou cowered in

fear and immediately pushed the button at the side of my bed, before getting up and

running for the door, as he saw I was beginning to get out of the bed.

"D-Don't come near me!"

I laughed even louder and began hiccuping. In between, uttering 'help me.'

He seemed to notice this but kept his distance.

"Ha, Ha, helpme, Ha ha ha ha! Ha, ha ha, she'stakingover, ha ha ha ha, me, ha ha ha!"

It was true. We shared one body. She was laughing; I was crying. I reached out to him and

at that moment I was seized by the arm. 'They're heeere' she sang in my head. Then she

left, taking the laughter with her, causing me to sob rather than chuckle. The two guards

held me down as a doctor injected the liquid into my bloodstream. They threw me on the

bed and I was vagely aware of being strapped down. When they were done, the guards left,

but the doctor stayed. He was talking to Ryou while Ryou ignored him completely. Just

nodding at moments he thought was appropriate while he looked at me with a lost look in

his eyes. Like he was deep in thought. But, even though he's probably to far in his thoughts

to see, I mouthed : I'm not crazy. 


End file.
